The Land Before 2012
by WTF123
Summary: After Littlefoot and the others find themselves in the year 2012 A.D. from a time travel experiment, they are completely unaware of the cataclysmic disasters that will follow. T for major disaster sequences later on. I don't own Land Before Time. Reviews welcome.
1. The Past Meets the Present

Chapter I: The past meets the Present…

*Somewhere in the New Mexico Desert, December 15, 2012 AD, 2:30 pm*

It was mid-afternoon in the New Mexico Desert. Although it was normally barren, and lifeless, it wasn't like that today. For nearly a full year, the US Government, and some of the world's leading scientists were preparing for one of the world's most important experiments- to bring several living organisms from the past into the present.

There were many scientists from around the world, a base, and tons and tons of equipment everywhere. They were all running all over the place, getting the final adjustments ready. Finally, nearly an hour later, it was ready to commence.

*3:02 pm*

At 3:02 pm, the experiment was commencing. A large, white pad was set out, where the creatures would appear.

And after that was set, a high-class paleontologist from Arizona walked up in front of the crowd, and then announced, "Fellow scientists, biologists, and paleontologists", he started.

"Today, December 15, 2012 shall be the most important day in science, and maybe the world! For today, we are going to go back in time, and bring seven prematurely chosen dinosaurs into the present! Impossible you say? Well we intend to prove that time travel can be accomplished!"

After he finished, all the scientists clapped and cheered.

Then the paleontologist continued, "Also, I along with a team I'll bring along with me, shall be going back to get them back to our time!"

Right then, the four others came up and stood by him as they fatefully stepped onto the white pad. Their names were Larry, Chuck, Max, and Marvin. The lead paleontologists name was Thomas. Then after a while of last minute adjustments, they fatefully stepped onto the pad, and set the time and date on special time circuits attached to them. Then Thomas pressed a button on one of them, and they instantly disappeared into the unknown past. Everyone around them cheered. Time travel had just successfully been, if they had all known what was going to happen over then next week, they would've called off the experiment, and headed for the nearest nuclear bunker…


	2. Where are we?

Chapter II: Who are you?...

*Great Valley, 67 million years ago*

Thomas slowly opened his eyes, and then stood up. He looked around the area, and was somewhat shocked. He saw massive trees, large mountains in the distance, as well as unusually large insects, and swampy areas here and there.

After a quick scan of the area, he said to his team, "Guys, we're here!"

So they then stood up, and did the same thing as Thomas- shocked.

"Where the hell are we?" Max asked him.

Thomas answered, "According to the time circuits", he said, looking at a modified time watch on his wrist, "We're in the same site we were in, 67 million years ago."

After that, they seemed shocked. "So where are we gonna find the right dinosaurs?"

Marvin asked. Then Thomas pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, and replied, "If the descriptions of the dinosaurs we're looking for are right", he started as they began to walk north, "We're looking for two apatosaurus's, a triceratops, a sauralophus, a pteranadon, a stegosaurus, and a T-rex."

"Jeeze, I can't imagine what it'll be like trying to get back to the time pad." Chuck commented.

After that, they just continued north. Until after about five minutes, they heard faint dinosaur roars in the distance.

"They might be over there!" Thomas said to the group.

Then Larry commented, "Ya know, I always wanted to see a dinosaur first hand since I was a kid. Never thought I'd actually get the chance to."

In a somewhat excited Chuck responded, "Well, that's why six years of Area 51 training were for."

Then Thomas suddenly shouted, "Guys! Get over here!"

Suddenly, they were crowded around him, and then peaked through the bushes, only to find something no one could've expected. They saw ALL of their targets in one place. They were drinking from the nearby river.

"Alright, this aught a make this one hell of a lot easier!" Larry commented, loudly.

Then Thomas said to him, "SHH! Get down!", as they ducked down, to avoid being spotted.

But it did no good. Littlefoot and his friends had heard them.

"What was that?" Littlefoot asked himself.

Right then, he slowly paced through the thick bushes. But nearly a second later, his friends heard him scream, and then saw mysterious, yellowish dust beginning to seep out from it. They all tried to escape it, but it did no good. It reached them, and then they slowly felt their eyes begin to droop. The team had just set out a case of nitrous oxide (A.K.A knock-out gas.) so they could acquire them easier. But just before Littlefoot's eyes close, he got a quick, blurry look at the humans who were kidnapping him. Right from that moment, he knew for certain that something was going to go very, very wrong…

*Back in the New Mexico desert*

Littlefoot slowly opened his eyes. At first he didn't know where he was. But a few seconds later, he was beginning to freak out. He found himself inside a large, glass case with white stainless steel surrounding it.

Then, he started to squirm around, when he heard someone behind him say, "Littlefoot! What's going on?"

It was Cera. She and the others were scattered around the steel and glass chamber along with the others. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ali. She was there because her herd was visiting the Great Valley again. Littlefoot walked over to them, when he suddenly heard talking from outside. So he and the others slowly paced towards them.

Outside, one of the Russian paleontologists said, 'Look! They're awake!"

Suddenly everyone began to crowd around the glass. They were the very first humans alive to ever lay eyes on a living dinosaur. But when Littlefoot tried to say something to them, it sounded like a classic dinosaur growl to them.

"How're we supposed to communicate with them?" One of them asked themselves.

Then, Thomas came up to them. "Your attention, please!" he started. "As you know, we have just successfully brought living dinosaurs from the past into the present!"

Everyone clapped and cheered after that.

"Now some of you may be wondering how we're supposed to communicate with the creatures. Well, I along with other mechanical workers were able to develop these not long ago!"

He then took the bag that was on his back off, and then handed it to them all. Inside, were many, tiny square looking things, dark green in color.

"These, my friends, are translators! If you just put them to your neck gently, you will be able to communicate with the dinosaurs!"

So then, Thomas applied one to himself. After a brief moment, Thomas then took seven others with him as he fatefully stepped into the glass chamber. He was going to attempt to communicate with them. He slowly paced towards them. Littlefoot and his friends were scared. They had no idea where or when they were, or how they got there. Then, Thomas slowly bent over, and applied a translator to Littlefoot's neck. At first, he backed away, but when Littlefoot saw that look in his eye, he knew that he meant no harm. Something inside him just told him so. He slowly put it on his neck, and strapped it around his neck. At first, what he said sounded hazy, but after a few seconds, his words became clear.

"W-who are you?" He said through the translator.

After a moment, Thomas replied, "I know this may seem shocking to you, but I, along with other scientists have brought you into the future, by exactly 67 million years."

At first, Littlefoot's eyes widened, and then he shuddered. He backed away a bit, and then he hastily replied, "No. No! W-we're not in the future! That's impossible!"

But right as he finished that sentence, he was actually beginning to doubt it. The new human life forms, the glass chamber, the translators. How could he be in the future?...

*Two days later*

It had been two days since Littlefoot and his friends had found themselves in the new world. And since then, the archeologists have done two things: studied them, and asked them questions. That alone was able to get them tremendous amounts of information about the ancient Earth. And since then, Littlefoot and the others were slowly gaining trust in the humans. They hadn't tried to harm them in any way, and they were also learning a lot about the new world. They'd stayed in a large containment unit near the center of the base, filled with trees, marsh, grass, a small pond, and some insects, to try to replicate their home. However, that didn't change the fact that they deeply missed their parents back home. They've thought about them a lot since they got there. Now, the biologists were conducting another experiment. They had brought them into a relatively large room, with a screen in the front.

"What is this?" Cera asked him, in a half curious half annoyed biologist explained.

"Well, we're going to conduct an experiment. One that I think you're all going to like."

Littlefoot was confused.

"Like what?" he asked.

The biologist grinned, and replied "Don't worry. We're going to show you something that we call a movie."

Now all of them were confused. They'd never heard of such a thing.

"A what?" Chomper said to himself. Then the biologist explained.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. J-just get yourselves comfortable over there, and we'll explain the rest."

They then walked near the screen, and all laid down on their stomachs. A paleontologist then came in front of them from a side door, and explained.

"You see, you're going to see a series of dangerous and exciting events up on that screen from a projector. Incase any of you get alarmed, you'll be glad to know that none of what you're about to see is real. It's just entertainment."

They nodded."

Also, one more thing." he added. "You're going to have to read a bit in the beginning, so you'll know what the movie is. Your translators will allow you to do that."

They nodded at that, got quiet, and waited as the lights went very dim. The first thing they saw was the 20th Century Fox logo. To the humans, it was nothing special. But to Littlefoot and his friends, it looked fantastic, and otherworldly. Then the Lucasfilm logo faded in and out, still just as impressive to them. A few seconds later, they saw something that said in blue letters,

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...".

Then, completely unexpected to them, the Star Wars logo flew from the front of the screen into space, with the John Williams composition in the background. It caught them completely off guard. They jumped when it happened. When it disappeared, the opening crawl slowly came up. Nothing like this had ever happened to them before.

Out loud, Littlefoot said, "Episode IV... A New Hope."

It stunned them from beginning to end. They were introduced to the Force, the starship, the lightsaber, the Death Star, and the Battle of Yavin. This was beyond their wildest dreams. During the Death Star assault, Chomper had his mouth held open in amazement for so long, he didn't even notice that he was drooling a bit. When Alderaan and the Death Star exploded, it made them jump. They'd never seen an explosion before, and this was a good way to be introduced to it. If they'd seen their reactions during it, they would've laughed.

When it ended, they were speechless. This was beyond what they could've imagined. They'd never seen anything like it. It amazed them that such a great creation could exist.

"So, how was it?" The paleontologist asked them. There was a brief pause, and then Littlefoot responded.

"How?"

"How... what?"

"How are you humans capable of making something that incredible?" Littlefoot asked in amazement.

paleontologist grinned. The experiment was a success. It was to see how dinosaurs would react to a movie. (Star Wars was his personal movie of choice.)

When they walked out, they were still baffled. Star Wars was stuck in their minds, and they felt as if it wouldn't leave it for a while. Soon after the paleontologist walked out from behind them, one of his friends came up to him.

"Dude, why'd you do that?" he said. He sounded slightly unhappy.

"What?"

He his friend grinned. "You showed them the Special Edition? What's the matter with you?" he said, with both of them laughing.

that night, Littlefoot and his friends were talking about it to no end around a bonfire the humans had started for them. They talked about Luke, the Death Star, and the explosions. But most of all, they seemed to have interest in the lightsaber and the Force, which was no surprise to the humans. After watching Star Wars Episode IV, they knew for sure that they were in a better world now. (And they hadn't even seen the rest of the movies yet.) Life was going great for them now. And including everything else they'd seen and learned about the human world, it was beyond any prehistoric creature's wildest dreams or imaginations. However, unknown to any of them, all of that was going to change. When the experiment to bring them into the present commensed, the humans overlooked one thing: the date. They didn't believe in the Mayan prophecy of 2012 in any way, so they thought it would be safe. But soon, they were going to be proved horribly, horribly wrong...


	3. The Beginning of the End, part I

Chapter III: The beginning of the end, part I…

*5 days after the time travel*

It had been 5 days since Littlefoot and the others had been in 2012. And so far, everything was going great for them. They were getting to know the new sights, the new world, and the new people. But the only downside was that they had to accept the fact that all the ones they previously knew were gone. And they did, for the most part. However, they were entirely oblivious to what was going to happen over the next few hours on this December 21...

*2:34 am*

Littlefoot was fast asleep as he lay on the naturally grown field near the center of the base. And the paleontologists were still cleaning up the debris and parts left from the experiment 5 days earlier. However, for some reason, Littlefoot couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Something in his gut felt that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what. And the sleep story he was having at the time didn't help much...

*Littlefoot's sleep story*

He saw himself standing at the base, just outside it. He was looking at what looked like a massive volcano in the distance blowing it's top with pure lava and smoke. He tried to run from it, but the next thing he knew, the volcano was shooting out flaming rocks in all directions. And without warning, they started to destroy the base. And also without warning, a small, but deadly one unfortunately struck him right on his neck, and he fell to the ground, screaming.

Blood was coming from his small chunk of volcanic rock had sliced his throat directly in half, but his head was still connected to his body. Then, with the little strength he had left, he slowly looked on, and saw the lava was coming at him unusually fast, with fire shooting out from the creeping lava. And directly after that, he felt the ground beginning to violently shake, and the mountains in the distance beginning to crumble. And that's when the lava suddenly came in contact with him, and…

*End Littlefoot's sleep story*

He woke up with a shudder. He quickly stood up, and looked around, panting hard. Everything was still quiet, except for some crickets chirping in the distance.

Now feeling reassured, he laid back down, and closed his eyes. However, what he would see next would completely destroy the idea that things would be okay. When he closed his eyes, he suddenly saw himself standing in the middle of what looked like white nothingness in a void of space. He looked around, and still was nothing. But when he looked to his left, he got the shock of his life. He saw another longneck, much larger than he was. She was somewhat reddish in color, and had a distinctive bite wound on her back. To Littlefoot's giant shock, it was his mother. He was shocked so much, that it nearly woke him up again. Then, after looking at her in awe, she spoke to him.

"Littlefoot"… she said softly and slowly. Littlefoot tried to respond in any way.

"M-mother? Wh-what's..."

he couldn't finish before he ran up to her, and softly nuzzled her for a solid minute.

"Littlefoot", se repeated, in a more serious tone.

"Listen closely... Do you remember when you and your friends found yourself in the new world?"

Littlefoot then nodded, with his eyes wide open.

"This world is not what it seems. The ones who brought you and your friends here, have overlooked something.

"What's that mother?" Littlefoot asked, still quite excited to see her again.

"They don't know... that this world is coming too an end, I'm afraid."

Littlefoot's happy expression was shattered. The end of the world? It only made Littlefoot surprised and confused.

"Ending? H-how?"

His mother replied, "The end is near, my son. It will come suddenly, and without warning."

Littlefoot was incredibly confused.

"Why? W-what's going to happen? W-where should we go?"

His mother was quite reluctant to answer, but she felt the need to.

"I... I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do. You must stay away from the disasters and try to survive."

Then he noticed that everything around him was fading. Littlefoot gasped, stepped up a bit, and frantically asked her, "W-Wait! Don't go! W-where should we go?"

"Only time will tell. But I can tell you that you will see me again, but not on this planet."

But before he had the chance to say or do anything else, the space he was in was disintegrating. He was waking up to a loud, yet ominous rumbling sound…


	4. The Beginning of the End, part II

Chapter IV: The beginning of the end, part II

Not far in the distance, Littlefoot could clearly see massive amounts of dust and lava spewing out of a volcano. And the ground was beginning to shake like wild. Before he could comprehend any of this, Cera came up behind him and shouted.

"Littlefoot! What's happening?" she sounded extremely frightened.

The only thing Littlefoot could come up with was, "Cera! I think I know what's going on! This world's coming to an end!"

Cera was confused by that. "How would you know?"

"No time to explain! We need to get out of here, NOW!"

Right after he said that, someone ran up to them and shouted, "Come on you two! Now's not the time! We need to evacuate the area as fast as possible!"

They didn't bother arguing with that as the paleontologist led them somewhere. They didn't know where they were going yet. But as they ran, all around them it was complete chaos. Hundreds of the buildings were crumbling into oblivion. Crashing glass and other materials could be heard.

It wasn't long before Littlefoot and Cera met up with the others.

"What's going on!" Ducky asked the paleontologist.

He couldn't come up with any kind of response.

At that moment, he could see several helicopters taking off in the airfield not far away. It was then that he realized that that was where they needed to go.

However, right as Ducky asked him that, came something that none of them could've expected. They stopped dead in their tracks as the solid rock ground was beginning to crumble beneath their feet. A couple of seconds later, it happened.

The continuing earthquake was beginning to create giant cracks in the earth, some as much as 20 feet deep at first. And they were all getting deeper by the second. Entire rock formations were falling into the ever expanding crevices.

"Now what?" Chomper shouted. He had to shout so he'd be heard over the loud crumbling and confusion.

However, when he crevice formed, its timing couldn't have been seconds later, Chomper was beginning to feel a painful source of heat from behind him. It was getting hotter by the second. He turned around to see what it was, and then regretted it. He was a virtual sheet of lava coming their way. The lava was white hot in places, and it was only a few meters away. Also it was gaining speed really fast.

He screamed at the top of his lungs. The others turned around and looked at him and it was only two microseconds later when they noticed the lava. None of them could react. They were just staring into it, as if they couldn't pull away. Littlefoot was the first to react. He turned to the expanding crevice to see if anything could help them. At first he didn't see much of anything. But then he looked to the far right.

He saw a moderately thick metal beam that was used in the steel chambers from before. Right as he spotted it though, the heat from the lava was starting to cause tremendous pain for him. He then looked at the rest of them and shouted,

"Guys! Maybe we could use that to get across!"

The scientist and the other dinosaurs looked where Littlefoot was looking, and saw the beam. It was enormously long, but would it be enough to get them across?

There was only one way to find out. They all ran over to where t was. But it was too close of a call. The lava was quite literally only a few feet away when they ran to the beam. They looked at it for a second, and then the paleontologist attempted to lift it up with his bare hands. He tried a few times, until he was able to swing it over to the other side.

By now the earthquake had stopped, so the crevice had stopped expanding. But it was well over 600 feet deep now, but only around 30 feet long.

The paleontologist then said to them, "Quick! Across the beam!"

They wasted no time in doing so. Littlefoot was the first one to get across. He carefully, but quickly scurried across, followed by the paleontologist, Chomper, Spike, Ducky, Ali, Petrie (who flew over), and then Cera. However, when Cera was halfway across, she noticed that the beam was begining to droop from behind her.

She looked behind her, and got the shock of her life. The lava was making contact with the beam, and it was melting that side of the beam into water-like liquid metal. It wasn't long before the entire half of the beam was melted. The others quickly ran over to her, and attempted to lift the beam up so she'd get across. In a few seconds, she screamed as she was quite literally hanging off the side of the cliff. The beam was still losing strength as the lava was pouring over the other side, as if it were a waterfall.

"Cera! Hang on, we'll get you out!" the scientist said to her.

But he said that with some uncertainty in his voice. He'd never had to deal with anything like this before. By now, the others were trying to help get the beam up as well. Now Cera was trying to climb up the beam. But unfortunately, the part of the rock it was hanging off of crumbled. It quickly slid into the canyon. Luckily, Cera was at the very top of it when it happened. So it slid right under her. Now it was falling into the canyon at freefall. Cera was now holding onto the edge of the cliff, hanging on for dear life.

The edge she was holding onto was crumbling fast. It seemed like the end for her. The edge had completely crumbled. She screamed and fell for a half a second before, at the last second, the scientist gripped her front leg as tight as he could. In that half a second she fell, Cera could see her whole life flash before her eyes.

It took a few seconds before he was able to pull her up onto the ground again. She laid there on the ground, with her eyes wide open. She was breathing heavier than anyone had ever seen her.

It took her a few seconds before she could regain control over herself. She stood up, and didn't say a word.

"Oh God that was too close." The scientist though out loud.

The others agreed. They were extremely tense now. Littlefoot was the most tense besides Cera. The only thing he could think, was how he and his friends were going to survive whatever was going on.

But before they could recover from that incident, a new danger was about to take place. With no warning whatsoever, a bright light began to appear in the sky. The llght was spreading from the center of the sky where the North Star usually was this time of year.

They all were looking up. They mouths were wide open as the next disaster unfolded. In a few seconds, the bright, white light had v=changed, into lights of various colors. It looked almost exactly like the Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights. But what were they doing down in New Mexico?...


	5. The Beginning of the End, part III

Chapter V: The beginning of the end, part III

The lights in the sky continued to get brighter and brighter with every passing minute. And they seemed to be getting larger, too.

Then Littlefoot finally broke the silence. "W-what's happening?"

None of them could reply. They had no idea what could possibly be happening. But then, the scientist remembered something he wish he hadn't- he knew what it was.

But at that moment, came the first sign of hope all day- just above them, a helicopter chopper was landing nearby them, so they could save the scientist and their only living specimens.

It landed a few meters away, with the blades still spinning fast. Then someone from who looked like he was from the army ran out of the chopper, and yelled,

"Quick! Get in now!"

None of them could argue with that. So as fast as they could, they ran into it, got into the seats (they didn't bother to strap themselves in), the pilot shut the door, and they quickly took off to the north at a steady pace.

For a couple of seconds, he debated in his mind whether or not he should tell the rest of them what was happening.

"Guys, I...I think I know what's happening" he said, while staring in the sky. By now the lava behind them was beginning to cool and harden, so that threat was eliminated.

"Y-you do? W-what?" Ali asked him.

He then hastily replied, "About six months ago, me and the rest of my team discovered something terrifying- a band of asteroids, or "space rocks", that passed through a band of gamma radiation from the sun."

That confused them. "W-what's radiation?" Chomper asked him.

The only response the scientist could come up with was, "You don't want to know."

He then continued. "Anyway, if what I think is happening is happening, either a giant asteroid or a meteor shower is about to happen. Either way, it'll cause widespread damage."

After he said that, they all looked at him in disbelief. Although they had no idea what radiation was, it didn't sound good.

Then, Ali, who was next to Littlefoot, rested her head on his neck, with a strong sense of fear for what was going to happen.

Seconds after, they heard multiple loud explosion-like sounds from behind them. They looked back, and saw hell. Although the view wasn't the clearest it could be, they were still able to see what was happening- the landscape was being pummeled by hundreds, maybe thousands of meteorites, some as big as two meters wide. And they were hitting everywhere. By now, the chopper was swerving one way to another, dodging the meteorites. Some of the 1- inch diameter meteorites struck the chopper on the sides, but did little damage.

Just a moment later, the moment they'd been dreading happened: one of the meteorites struck the chopper, right in the cockpit, causing an explosion that missed them by not even an inch, and killed the pilot. They all screamed at the sight of it, as the chopper began to fall straight to the ground. It was already over 2000 feet in the air, so a crash landing was pretty much guaranteed. Electrical sparks were flying everywhere, and it stung painfully whenever they hit.

The chopper was plummeting to the ground, with meteorites still hitting the chopper, one after another. It took nearly 15 seconds before it hit the ground. During that time, they all screamed. The scientist scurried around the area to see if there was anything they could use to survive, but had no such luck.

At around 2 seconds before impact with the ground, Littlefoot heard Ali try to say something to him, but he couldn't hear her much. The only words he could make out were "Littlefoot! I lo-"...

And then impact.

It struck the ground with a large explosion, and metal shards flew everywhere. The explosion was large and hot. It burned them at times. And then, for all of them, everything went dark, and yet they were still breathing...

**(Don't worry, they aren't dead. But the next chapter is going to be even more epic than this, so stay with me!)**


	6. A Desperate Survival

Chapter VI: Nature strikes back

Littlefoot slowly opened his left eye. He blinked a few times, and then attempted to stand up. However, he soon felt something- a warm liquid-like substance coming from his right eye, and he couldn't open it. His right eye was bleeding severely. And then he noticed that his translator was broken, which meant that he wouldn't be able to communicate with any human.

He then looked around. He saw radioactive dust falling from the sky, and then he turned around, and saw the flaming wreckage from the chopper.

He then tried to see if the others were still alive. Most of them were under burning wreckage, which looked painful to him.

Then he spotted Cera, who was trapped between two large and sharp shards of metal. He could see the blood dripping from all over her body. She didn't look alive.

Littlefoot was starting to panic. He didn't know if anyone was alive.

Then he heard Ali say his name.

"Littlefoot? I-is that you?" she said.

He then ran towards her. She was under a steel shard, and had a large slice-wound on her upper neck.

"Ali! Are you okay?" He said.

Ali couldn't reply. She was in too much pain. So Littlefoot tried to move the steel shard away from her. It did no good at first. But on his second try, he got it out of her neck by biting at it tightly. Ali stood up as best as she could.

Then Littlefoot heard Cera moaning softly. Littlefoot and Ali ran towards her, and they both moved a piece of metal on top of her. She was injured worse than Ali, however. Her cut-wounds were about two inches deep into her flesh, and they could tell it was painful for her to move.

"Cera, you okay?" Ali asked her.

Cera softly replied, "I-I don't know."

Within a few minutes, Littlefoot, Ali, Cera, Ducky, and Perie had gotten out of the rubble. However, not all was what it seemed, Both Spike and the Scientist were dead. Spike had a thin tube of metal piercing through his throat, and the scientist has his skull crushed from a large shred of metal. Ducky was weeping uncontrolably from her brother's death, so Petrie did his best to comfort her.

After that, they all got a look at their surroundings. There was fire everywhere, meteor craters, and radioactive dust was falling from the band of radiation they passed through. It looked almost identical to snow.

"So now what?" Chomper asked Littlefoot. Chomper had several scars on his left side, as well as blood dripping from the back of his head.

"I'm not sure." Littlefoot replied.

He quickly scanned the area again to see if there was any signs of hope. At first, he saw nothing. But when he looked to his right, he saw a dirt road about twenty feet away from them that led north.

"What about that road?" He asked himself.

The others looked confused. Mostly because they had no idea what a road was.

"Just follow me. Maybe it'll lead to somewhere." Littlefoot continued.

With that, they started down the dirt road, not knowing where it led to. However, Chomper and Ducky were having their own problems. About seven months before Littlefoot and his friends were brought to 2012, Chomper and Ducky had become mates. It wasn't easy to convince their parents that it'd work out, but they pulled it off. It wasn't long before Ducky had become pregnant, and had the egg form inside of her. They were expecting it any day, now. But after what had just happened,they weren't entirely sure that it'd survived.

Ducky looked at Chomper, and silently said, "Chomper... what's going to happen to the egg?"

"I'm not sure, Ducky. We can only hope that it survived." Chomper answered.

Littlefoot glanced back at them and became worried for them. They were all facing a terrible situation for themselves. However, unknown to them, it was going to get worse. They were entirely unaware of the other disasters going on around the world.

London was having a major flood that took down Big Ben, New York had experienced a massive 8.6 earthquake that leveled the entire city, Paris had a mile and a half asteroid that had obliterated the entire area, and Sydney had experienced the worst typhoon in over 200 years.

However, also unknown to them, two more massive events were going to take place within just a few hours. A massive, 7 mile wide asteroid was speeding towards earth, which had gone undetected until then. And within minutes after it would impact, the sun would unleash a flood of gamma-ray solar flares that would strike the earth and destroy all life on the planet. And other natural disasters on earth would continue as well.

No one expected it before, but the Mayans' prediction about 2012 was all reality. And the situation wasn't getting better, either.


	7. The Asteroid is Coming

Chapter VII: The asteroid nears...

(1100 miles above earth)

By now, the asteroid nearing earth could be detected by everything that remained of the space program. They all knew that it, followed by the coronal mass ejection (CME) would wipe out every single living organism on the planet. But Littlefoot and his friends were completely oblivious to this. Even if they were aware of it, they wouldn't know where to go. How to survive. The asteroid was projected to hit somewhere in the western Pacific Ocean. They didn't even know if they were going to survive as it was with what they'd been through...

(**Back in the northern New Mexico desert**)

Meanwhile, things weren't looking good for Littlefoot and the others. They'd been walking down a remote dirt road that lead to who knows where, and Ducky still wasn't over Spike's death, and neither were the others. Plus, it turned out that because the meteor shower from before went through a band of radiation, Cera had serious radiation poisoning. And she didn't know it. Earlier, she had begin to feel extremely weak, which made it hard for her to go on. Still, she did her best to pull through.

Littlefoot was in front of all of them, doing his best to lead them somewhere safe, even though he had no idea where they were heading. Suddenly, Ali spoke up from behind him.

"Littlefoot?..." she said.

Littlefoot then turned his head around, and started towards her, so now Chomper was in front now. He was still bleeding on the back of his head, and now it was beginning to cause dire physical stress on him.

"What is it, Ali?" Littlefoot asked her. He noticed that blood was still dripping from her upper neck.

She was starting to whisper softly, now. "Littlefoot, there's... something I need to tell you." Littlefoot could hear the nervous tone in her voice.

"Ali, you can tell me anything, We're all friends here."

"That's just it, Littlefoot. There's something I need to say to you... in case we die."

He seemed confused. He was thinking what Ali might say to him, when it hit him.

He thought, "Wait... is Ali trying to tell me that she..." For some reason he couldn't finish that thought. He was starting to blush.

"Littlefoot... I want to be more that friends with you... I... love you."

That snapped him out of it. They both stopped in their tracks, and eyed each other to seemingly no end. Now the two longnecks were simply standing there, not saying a word to each other.

Finally, Littlefoot replied. "Ali... ever since the day we met, I knew there was something different about you."

They started walking again, about four feet away from the group.

"Every day since you and your herd left, I felt a great pain inside me. I didn't know why. Now I do. I... love you too."

They were both staring into each other's eyes, deeply. They knew that both of their lives had just changed for the better. And as they walked along, they embraced each other, and knew things would certainly be different after that day, December 21, 2012.

However, unknown to them at the time, their moment wouldn't last forever. Natural disasters were still tearing apart civilization on a biblical scale. Cities were being leveled by earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, and even electrical storms with massive lightning striking and shredding the cities. And now the asteroid was even causing tsunamis in the Atlantic Ocean, because of its gravity, which had wiped out everything that remained of New York City. Boston was destroyed, Washington D.C was in rubble, and Baltimore looked as if it were hit by a nuclear weapon because of the tsunami.

Still, Littlefoot and the others had their own problems to face. Although they were out of the radiation cloud left by the meteor shower, their problems were far from over, and more was still to come...

(5:24 am)

By now, the first glimmers of sunrise began to show above the mountains in the New Mexico desert. Littlefoot and his friends were still heading down the dirt road which led to seemingly nowhere. And Littlefoot was beginning to wonder if taking the path was a good idea at all. They were all tired, wounded physically and emotionally, and completely out of breath.

After going on for so long, after hours of exhaustion, Littlefoot could suddenly see their first sign of hope. He saw what looked like a suburban area, surrounded by a field of grass and plants. Lucky for them, it was completely deserted; evacuated and unscathed.

"Hey guys! Look!" Littlefoot said to them. They looked up, and saw what he saw. A large town with trees, grass, and maybe even people. It didn't look touched by the natural disasters, so that ensured them that it was safe.

"Come on! This way!" Littlefoot shouted, as they ran towards it. When they arrived at the field, they all spread out and then ate some of the grass growing there. It went on for several minutes. After going through what they did, they needed the energy.

However, what happened next was something none of the could've expected. Over a period of several minutes, many dark grey clouds began to accumulate in the sky. Then they heard thunder. Right then, they knew this wasn't going to be good...


	8. The Disasters of Chaos

Chapter VIII: The disaster rampage

"That can't be good, no, no, no." Ducky said to herself.

The clouds above them were getting darker by the second. And now the wind was beginning to pick up. Leaves from nearby trees were flying off like crazy, and after a few seconds, loud claps of thunder could be heard.

*The Tie Fighter Attack music is now playing*

Littlefoot was concerned. "Quick! We need to get to somewhere safe!" he said.

Quickly, they all looked around to find anywhere that could potentially provide shelter. Although there were two story houses nearby, they still didn't know what they even were, let alone get in them.

Then suddenly, without warning, they saw an F-5 tornado crawl from the clouds, with lightning now beginning to crackle in the sky.

Eventually, they had no choice. "Littlefoot! What about over there?" Cera asked him, looking towards the town.

Without a reply, Littlefoot ran and led the others to there. Not two seconds after they started to run, a giant, loud lightning bolt hit directly where they were, and started a small surrounding fire.

It only took about a minute to reach the town's outskirts. When they got in, Littlefoot shouted,

"Quick, split up!"

If they split up, there would be a better chance that they all wouldn't get killed at once.

By then, the disasters here had only begun. Lightning was making contact with the ground, and running up the streets and through buildings. And by now, there were a total of seven tornadoes on the ground around them, all moving in different directions.

Littlefoot ran with Ali and tried to hide beneath a wooden bench. But unfortunately, one of the F-5s was unlucky enough to be coming straight at them. As it got closer, the winds got stronger, and made it harder for them to bear. Eventually, the bench they were hiding beneath snapped off from the ground it was bolted to, and was lifted into the swirling, black vortex. Eventually, it happened. The tornado was less than 20 feet away from them. And as a result, both of them could feel their bodies being lifted off the ground. Time seemed to move in slow motion. It was terrifying, as they were slowly lifted into the twister, with flying debris, choking winds, and almost no feeling in their bodies as they seemed to go numb. They were separated from each other as they were carried around the inside, being virtually suffocated from what the tornado had sucked up. They screamed in terror, but couldn't hear themselves at all.

Meanwhile, Cera, who had ran in between two apartment buildings, was going to be faced with a much different fate. The lightning was getting stronger now, and shredding through solid pavement in places. After hearing an enormous "boom" sound from above, she looked up, only to see a giant bolt of lightning move not far in front of her. She followed the bolt with her eye, and watched it come roaring towards her. She was absolutely terrified as she ran in the opposite direction. Soon, she was back in the street, where the lightning moved passed her and then retracted back into the sky. But when the lightning moved into the street, the two apartment buildings virtually disintegrated from the heat. Their rubble fell to the ground, some of it onto Cera. But right after that, she saw- to her horror- another bolt of lightning moving straight towards her. She had almost no time to react. The strong bolt struck her, head on. It flowed through her, heating her body to 20,000 degrees for a brief second. It seemed to go in slow motion for her. The bolt was frying her alive, as she felt her brain and heart burn from the inside. It seemed to roast her bones as well. The experience was so brief, it was all over before she could feel anything.

Meanwhile, with Chomper, Ducky, and Petrie, things were not going well. A tornado came dangerously close to them, and debris from destroyed buildings was starting to become a problem. Trees routed off the ground could strike them at any moment. They had managed to find their way into a three- story house, with a concrete exterior. They didn't know where to go at first, and then Chomper thought of hiding in a corner, blocked together in solid, two-feet thick brick and stone.

"Quick! Duck in the corner!" he shouted.

They then ran towards it, knocking over a glass table while doing so. They crouched down in the corner, hoping it would provide any protection from the tornado. However, just a few seconds after, a 2x4 piece of wood came flying through a nearby window, shattering it. It hit a nearby plaster wall, and went clean through it. After a few seconds, they began to feel the whole house shake radically. Then the winds through the shattered windows began to pick up. They all closed their eyes as the tornado ripped the entire house apart, piece by piece. The plaster walls began to disintegrate, and the floor tiles seemed to get picked up. Winds topping 300 miles per hour ripped through the house, as glass, stone, and wood flew everywhere. Chomper held onto Petrie and Ducky as tight as he could. He held onto the ground as tight a possible, digging a hole in the ground with his claws. The lightning was getting intense now. One bolt even shot down from the center of the twister, and hit right near them. Sparks flew everywhere, a few even struck Chomper head on. They all held on for dear life as the twister roared over them. It sounded and felt like nothing they'd ever experienced before. They had no idea if they were going to make it...


	9. Armageddon

Chapter IX: Doomsday

*December 21, 2012: Doomsday*

It was very early in the morning on the predicted doomsday. The asteroid was now less that 200 miles from Earth, and Coronal Mass Ejection from the sun was getting ready to strike Earth. It was predicted that no life would remain on Earth by 12:00 pm EST.

In the town Chomper and Ducky were in, the tornadoes had died down. The lightning had stopped, but the damage was obvious. Buildings were flattened and burning, crushed cars were everywhere, and many of the roads were shredded from the lightning. There was a lot of clouds in the sky, with the sun barely showing.

The ruins Chomper and Ducky were in, they had passed out unconscious over night. They were still in the corner they were in, ironically one of the only parts to survive. Chomper was the first one to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he was surprised to find that his face was less than an inch from Ducky's. He quickly stood up and tried to wake her.

"Ducky! Wake up!" he said.

A few seconds later, Ducky opened her eyes. She also stood up. They looked at each other for a moment.

"So... do you think this is the end?" Chomper asked.

Ducky softly replied, "Oh, I hope not. I do, I do."

she both looked into the sky, and saw the clouds. They didn't know if they'd ever see the sun again.

Suddenly, Chomper gasped.

"Wait! Where are the others?"

Ducky gasped. They then both started calling out for them. They shouted out their names a number of times. But they had no luck. They searched for almost an hour. But after that, they wished they hadn't. All they found was their dead bodies. None of them were breathing. All of their bodies had dried blood all over them. Cera's skin was burnt to a crisp. And Petrie's wings were shredded like paper. They could even see the bones in his wings sticking out. All of their bodies were scattered. The found Ali with a 2x4 piece of wood gone straight through her body, with dried blood everywhere. When they found Littlefoot's body, it was extremely emotional for both of them. Out of seemingly nowhere, Ducky just flew into Chomper's arms, sobbing. Chomper didn't know what to do, except do his best to comfort her.

"It's okay, Ducky. Everything's going to be alright." he said.

***Back in space, the asteroid was flaming, as it hurtled towards the Earth at a thousand miles per hour. Nothing could stop it. No one could hide from it. The asteroid was projecting impact on the north-eastern end of the Atlantic Ocean; near Newfoundland, Canada.***

And then... it happened. The moment the entire world had been dreading happened. The asteroid made contact with the ground. In the split second it impacted, it released the energy of 2 million hydrogen bombs. The entire structure of the meteor exploded. The explosion wave traveled at 2,000 miles per hour. It hit Toronto in under 10 minutes. And it wasn't getting any farther, either.

The initial explosion could be heard everywhere in the northern hemisphere. In fact, people in China could easily hear it. And Chomper and Ducky could hear it, too.

It shook the ground for a few seconds before either of them could react.

Chomper! What's happening?" Ducky screamed in a frantic tone. Chomper couldn't come up with a response at first.

The only thing he could come up with, was "I... I think it was the asteroid. I think it might have just impacted. Like the scientist said it would."

Ducky gasped for a solid 3 seconds."D-does that... does that mean we're going to..."

She couldn't finish that sentence. And Chomper didn't have the heart to finish it for her. Ducky was weeping uncontrollably now, as she burst into tears, and jumped into Chomper's arms for comfort. And Chomper could feel tears coming from his eyes.

Ducky looked up at Chomper and asked him, "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know, Ducky. The best we can do is stay together." Chomper answered.

But just about a minute later, something happened that was highly unexpected. Ducky began to feel large pains inside of her. She began to gasp for air.

"Chomper! The egg! It's coming!" Ducky exlaimed.

Chomper gasped. "Now?"

Chmper then began to look around the place to see if there was anywhere the egg could be safe. He soon spotted what looked like a small riverbank, just outside the ruins of the town. Chomper then led Ducky to it, quickly. They stopped by it, and Ducky laid down, panting wildly.

"It's going to be okay, Ducky. I'm here for you." Chomper said in a caring tone.

"Chomper... l-let me hold our hand." Ducky whispered. Chomper then grasped her hand tightly, as she was preparing for the egg. It went on for several minutes, with Ducky getting more tense by the minute. Finally, it was all over. The egg lay right in front of them. It was large, and white. And luckily, it didn't have a scratch on it. They both looked at the egg in empathy.

"We won't live to see it hatch, will we?" Ducky asked herself.

Chomper had to think for a second. He looked around, and spotted what was maybe the only thing of hope all day.

"Ducky! I see a cave over there! If we go deep enough into it, than maybe... we'll have a chance!"

Ducky gasped. "You're right! It is our only hope, it is, it is."

Without wasting another moment, Chomper picked up the egg, and started to run towards the cave. Ducky wasn't able to run very fast at first, but she pulled through. It only took a few seconds before they made it. The first thing they did when they reached it, was try to go as deep as possible into it. They both quickly paced into the dark cavern, not knowing what may be in it. Stalagmites and stalactites were appearing everywhere, some sharper than others.

When they felt that they were deep inside enough, they stopped to rest. Both were panting heavilly, after running nearly a mile in.

"We made it." Ducky said.

"Yep... Ducky, you know what this means?"

"We're gonna live!" Ducky shouted with happiness. She happily threw herself into Chomper's arms, and stayed like that for about a minute.

"And the best part..." Chomper started, looking at the egg, "We'll be parents soon."

'I wish the egg didn't have to grow up in such a destroyed world." Ducky said to Chomper.

Chomper looked at her streight in the eye. "Maybe he or she won't. After all, some humans are bound to find us here when its all over. And when they do, we'll be able to start over... begin a new life."

"Thank you, Chomper." Ducky said to him. She rested her head on Chomper's chest, and shut her eyes. Chomper rested his head on top of hers, and waited for the asteroid to impact.

Although they had lost so much from armageddon, they still had so much to gain. Soon, the disasters would cease, and a new life for everything on Earth could begin. As it turned out, the end of the world was only the mark of a new world beginning...

**THE END**

**This concludes the Land Before 2012. Feel free to check out part II at my profile page**


End file.
